


Kiss and Tell

by Magic_and_Myths



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Past Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_and_Myths/pseuds/Magic_and_Myths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One kiss reveals all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Kiss

Hazel and Nico are fighting which is both odd, and rare, considering they're basically the only family they have left.

 

"Oh yeah?", Hazel snaps, her hands balled into fists.

 

"Yeah!", Nico spats back.

 

What were they fighting about again? Hmm. No matter. Hazel still knows the perfect button to press, especially since they were fighting in front of Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Frank, and Leo. Especially, Percy.

 

"Well, at least I didn't go falling in love with Percy Jackson, of all people!"

 

Nico closes his mouth, and Hazel grins triumphantly. Her grin fades quickly however, when she notices her half brother visibly shaking in anger and his eyes become watery from tears he's trying to fight off.

 

"Fuck you."

 

And this time he says the words with such venom, that Hazel takes a step back. And then another. And still another. And finally, she's running to the Hades cabin, precious jewels rising from the ground with every step she takes. Leo and Frank follow her, Leo to warn people not to touch the gems, and Frank to comfort his girlfriend.

 

Nico watches them leave, before sitting on the ground and putting his face in his hands, his dark hair shielding him from view. Piper, Annabeth, and Percy look down at him worriedly, desperately wanting to help, but not willing to embarrass the boy. Finally, the son of Hades speaks.

 

"I...I didn't mean to fall in love with him." Nico looks up at Annabeth with such a vulnerable look, that she feels her heart break. She knows she should be feeling intimidation, or pity...but all she feels is guilt. She was the daughter of Athena, a wise goddess. She had loving friends...and had a loving boyfriend. What did Nico have? He was the son of Hades, and feared by many. The demi-gods tried to be his friends...sometimes. And, on top of all that, Aphrodite or Cupid or some dumb ass of a love god, made him fall in love with Camp Half Blood's boy wonder.

 

Poor Nico. Piper's elbow jamming into her stomach makes Annabeth realize that the son of Hades is talking again, but so quietly it's almost a whisper.

 

"It was an accident," he whimpers, before looking up at the daughter of Athena with sad, dark eyes.

 

"I'm so sorry, Annabeth."

 

She gapes at Nico, who looks back down at his hands. Piper bites her bottom lip, watching as Percy clenches his hands and glares angrily down at his feet. Right. Nico was the little brother Percy had never had. The poor son of Poseidon probably wanted nothing more than to kneel down and scoop the little boy up, hug him close, and tell him everything was going to be alright. Yet, due to the circumstances, how awkward would that be?

 

After a few minutes, Percy apparently gives awkwardness the middle finger.

 

Getting on his knees, Percy wraps his arms around Nico's thin frame, and pulls the boy onto his lap. Nico gasps, and looks up at the son of Poseidon, as a blush spreads over his cheeks.

 

"It's okay, Neeks," Percy soothes, as if he isn't the reason for Nico's heartbreak and distress. Finally, Nico gives in with an irritated sigh, and hides his red face in Percy's neck.

 

Annabeth and Piper examine the two boys curiously. Percy is rubbing the back of Nico's neck, and whispering to the boy, and Nico's clutching Percy's shirt and obviously trying to fight back his blush, to no avail. It's strange, really. It's almost as if...if Percy wasn't with Annabeth, or completely straight...he and Nico might actually be able to form some kind of...relationship. The thought shocks Annabeth, who again begins to gape. However, Piper, who unsurprisingly had the same thought, smiles down at the two boys.

 

"Here's an idea..."

 

Percy, Nico, and Annabeth look at Piper wearily, who grins down and gestures at the two embracing boys.

 

"Why don't you two try it?"

 

"Try what, exactly?" Percy asks her.

 

"You know...a kiss."

 

"A what?"

 

The three demigods say it in unison. Though, Annabeth says it in objection, Percy says it in amusement, and Nico says it in mortification, his blush brightening.

 

"A kiss," Piper says impatient. "You know, the pressing of one's lips against another's, in a show of affection-"

 

"We know!", Nico interrupts, red-cheeked. "We know what a kiss is, McLean."

 

"Then do it!" she grins. "Show us a smooch that's hot enough to make my mom swoon!"

 

And at once Annabeth and Nico are telling her off, though Nico's objections are silenced by salty lips. Annabeth's objections are silenced by the shock that her boyfriend is kissing one Nico di Angelo. And Piper just sits back with a smirk, and enjoys the show.

 

* * *

 

 

When Percy cups Nico's ass, and grinds, lips still moving against the younger boy's, Nico's moan is enough to break the daughter of Athena out of her shock.

"Alright, that's enough!"

Piper laughs, at Annabeth's accusatory look.

"Hey, don't look at me! I just told them to kiss, not to have sex!"

The two boys finally break their kiss. Percy smiles up at the two girls sheepishly, breathing heavily, and a blush staining his cheeks. Nico, however, seems to be captivated by said sheepish smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Annabeth attempts to comfort Nico, who is too busy apologizing profusely to her to notice.

 

"I can't believe I just kissed your boyfriend!"

 

"Nico, calm-"

 

"I'm so sorry, Annabeth. I just-"

 

"Neeks! Calm. Down." Percy chastens, pulling the demigod down on his bed with him. Not even five minutes after their shared kiss, Nico had come running to Poseidon's Cabin to apologize to the couple.

 

Nico turned on his side so he could look at the daughter of Athena guiltily, who sat on the floor watching him amused. How cute. Nico was upset that, not only had he kissed her ex-boyfriend, but now he was laying in bed with him, as well.

 

"Nico, it's fine. Really."

 

The son of Hades bites his bottom lip. "B-but. But, I kissed your-"

 

"Nico, for our fathers' sake!" Percy cries.

 

The son of Poseidon turns sideways so that he's spooning the smaller boy. Nico's cheeks burn red, as Percy's muscular arm wraps around his waist.

 

"Nobody's mad at you, okay?"

 

"But, I-"

 

"Nico," Annabeth sighs. "I wasn't going to tell you this until you calmed down, but..."

 

The daughter of Athena looks at Percy, and Nico turns, curious, towards the boy as well. Big mistake. The son of Hades is now pressed against the older boy's chest, and Percy simply shifts his arm slightly, so that it's still comfortable around the son of Hades' waist. Nico can hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears, as he tries to hide his red face in Percy's orange camp shirt.

 

Percy smiles at the boy's obvious discomfort, before whispering, "Nico...Annabeth and I broke up."

 

Nico pulls out of the older boy's embrace at that. He blinks for a few minutes, before shutting his eyes with a groan.

 

"Oh, no. It's my fault isn't it? I'm so-"

 

"Nico di Angelo, I swear to the Gods that if the word 'sorry' comes out of your mouth one more time, I'll let Percy cuddle with you and leave."

 

Percy seems to brighten at the idea, but an uncomfortable Nico promptly closes his mouth, his blush returning.  
Annabeth exhales, before ruffling the younger boy's hair.

 

"It's...not your fault, per say. It just seems as though that kiss you two shared revealed a few hidden things."

 

Nico tilts his head like a confused puppy, but every trace of confusion is swept from his mind when he sees sea blue eyes staring at him intently, with a shy smile to match. The son of Hades looks back and forth between Annabeth and Percy in shock, before his eyes lock with Percy's again.

 

"No. Way." he breathes.

 

Percy's cheeks tinge a light pink, and he gives a shrug, his smile going from shy to nervous.

 

Nico turns to Annabeth, his dark eyes wide. "You mean-"

 

"Yep.", the daughter of Athena nods. "Looks like you're not the only one with a crush, anymore."

 

And Nico doesn't know what to do with himself, because holy fucking crap, his crush actually likes him back, and Annabeth's just sitting there all calm and he wants to feel guilty, but he's too fucking happy, and he just wants to fucking die right then and there, because then he'd die so fucking happy.

 

Nico let's out a mixture between a laugh and a sob, and the only thing that comes out of his mouth, is an intelligent, "Does this mean we get to kiss again?"

 

* * *

 

Hazel takes a deep breath.

 

"Nico, I just wanted to say-"

 

And suddenly Hazel finds herself with armful of Nico. Her half brother ceases the hugging, and grins at her. Hazel can't remember a time she'd ever seen the son of Hades so happy.

 

"Hazel, you're the best sister _ever_."

 

The daughter of Pluto watches Nico sit back on Percy's bed, then pinches herself. Was this a dream? That's all she had ever wanted to hear from her half brother, who was always so caught up on Bianca. She shoots a questioning look at Frank, who shrugs in answer. Leo raises an eyebrow at Piper.

 

"What did we miss?"

 

Piper grins and gestures down to Annabeth, Percy, and Nico who are all sitting on the son of Poseidon's bed.

 

"We'll give you three guesses."

 

"One," Annabeth says with a smirk, moving away from Percy.

 

Frank, Leo, and Hazel furrow their eyebrows.

 

"Two," Percy grins, pulling Nico onto his lap. Nico, taken by surprise, squeals.

 

Frank, Leo, and Hazel _raise_ their eyebrows.

 

"Three." Piper winks at the three gawking demigods.

 

Percy leans down, and captures Nico's lips in a kiss. It's just a little more than a peck, but when Percy pulls away Nico's cheeks heat up, all the same.

Frank, Leo, and Hazel's jaws drop open in quick succession.

 

* * *

 

"If you break his heart, I'll break your _neck_."

 

" _Hazel..._ " Nico whines, hiding his red face in the crook of Percy's neck.

 

"Hush, Nico," she scolds. "I'm trying to properly threaten your boyfriend."

 

Piper, Leo, and Frank, who sit on the floor looking up at the daughter of Pluto, snicker.

 

Annabeth stands next to her, shaking her head in amusement. "Come on, Hazel. You're embarrassing your brother."

 

"I'm almost done," she promises, before glaring at an amused Percy.

 

"If you break up with him, I swear to the _Gods_ , I will register you as a sex offender in all 50 states _and_  Canada."

 

Percy nods, grinning, as Nico groans.

 

"Hazel, I'm already fourteen!"

 

"I mean it," the girl warns, ignoring her half brother, "If one tear runs down that pale cheek of his-"

 

"I will personally hunt down and maim the person responsible," Percy responds, offended. Hazel finally smiles.


	2. The Tell

"I like your sister," Percy whispers into Nico cheek, and grins when he feels the younger boy smile.

 

After gaining Hazel's blessing, Percy had suggested they played a few games in his cabin. Long story, short, _'few'_ turned into ' _too many_ ', and the demigods had bonked out on the cabin floor. All except Nico, who had fallen asleep in Percy's arms, which the son of Poseidon thought was both cliche and adorable. Soon, Percy had joined him in slumber.

 

However, Percy had woken in the middle of the night, and based on Nico's even breathing becoming fast, the son of Hades had too.

 

"You know that she's going to kill you when she finds us in your bed, in the morning, right?"

 

"I do."

 

"No, I won't." mumbles Hazel's sleepy voice from the floor. "As long as you two don't have sex, it's fine. I know how much Nico likes to cuddle."

 

"Shut up, Hazel!" Nico hisses, his cheek turning red, as Percy pulls him so that his back is pressed against the son of Poseidon's chest.

 

"Well, you do." she sighs, her voice becoming quieter as sleep tries to take over. "In fact, you like it so much...I bet it's one of your biggest turn-ons."

 

"I hate you." Nico pouts, and Hazel just grunts before snoring once again takes her voice's place.

 

"I'm going back to sleep." Nico says, before freezing. After a few moments, he shifts and groans.

  
"Percy," he whines. "I can't very well got to sleep with you hard as a rock."

 

Now it's Percy's turn to blush, as he attempts to move from behind his boyfriend. When Hazel had mentioned Nico being turned-on, that's exactly what the son of Poseidon had become.

 

"S-sorry," the older boy, apologizes embarrassed.

 

"Don't be." Nico takes a deep breath, before turning to face him. "I...maybe, I could...help you? Get rid of it?"

 

Percy's blue-green eyes widen. "A-are you sure? I mean you're only fourteen-"

 

And instantly, Percy realizes that was the wrong thing to say, as his boyfriend's face falls, before turning cold. Nico turns back around, moving slightly out of the older boy's reach.

 

"Right. How could I have forgotten?" Nico says, coldly.

 

"Nico?"

 

Silence.

 

"Nico, I'm sorry, alright?"

 

Silence.

 

"It's just...I'm new to this, okay? Having these feelings for a boy, not to mention someone a different age than me."

 

"Gee, I wonder how that feels." Nico snaps.

 

Percy winces. Right. Nico probably had felt like this all time, before Percy knew about his feelings. The son of Poseidon hesitantly touches his boyfriend's hip.

 

"Well, now we can wonder how it feels together. I love you."

 

Nico turns so fast, Percy doesn't even remember the back of the younger boy's head.

 

"What? Percy you can't just say things like that. I mean, it's one thing if you actually meant it, but-"

 

"But, I do mean it." Percy pecks him. "I've always loved you, remember? I just thought it was brotherly love. But, now..."

 

Nico brushes his lips against the older boy's, before pulling back, blushing. Percy grins. There was only one reason the son of Hades would kiss hims so softly, and so shy. The message was clear. _I love you, too_.


End file.
